Feu follet
by Lilie654
Summary: Minifanfic postée en une seule fois inspirée d'un célèbre film bien qu'on ne voit pas forcément le rapport... . Huddy :-D


_C'était il y a longtemps maintenant que j'ai commencé à écrire ce récit. Presque comme toujours, ce sont des films qui me l'ont inspiré. Peut-être les reconnaîtrez-vous ?_

_Petit avertissement tout de même : ce n'est pas une histoire gaie. Il se peut que quelques passages soient durs même si les mots choisis ne le sont pas. A éviter donc, si vous êtes d'humeur déjà maussade ou aux âmes trop sensibles…_

_J'oubliais : Huddy, bien entendu._

_._

_._

**Feu follet**

.

.

N'était-il pas censé être profondément égoïste ?

Autour de lui, l'air de son bureau commençait à s'épaissir dangereusement. Les murs de verre le laissaient discerner l'apparition d'une fumée grise dans le couloir, de plus en plus sombre et opaque. Elle se propageait lentement sous les cloisons non hermétiques de son bureau et de la salle de conférence. Le son strident de l'alarme incendie lui prenait la tête depuis près d'un quart d'heure. L'établissement devait être totalement vide à présent. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il n'était pas enclin à s'enfuir. En fait, cet évènement inattendu était pour lui l'occasion rêvée de satisfaire sa curiosité. Un hôpital vide… pour lui tout seul !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau pour descendre au sous-sol, il crut entendre une voix. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'absurdité de sa situation qui lui jouait des tours, mais il était persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de Cuddy l'appeler. Il tendit l'oreille quelques secondes, puis l'air se fit vraiment trop rare. Il suivit le couloir jusqu'à ce que l'air redevienne respirable. Il expira et se força à recracher le surplus de cendres qui était entré dans ses poumons. Et voilà que maintenant qu'il avait crut entendre cette voix, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Etait-il possible que Cuddy soit toujours à l'intérieur ? Etait-elle restée coincée quelque part ? Dans son bureau ou dans la chambre d'un patient ?? Il s'injuria intérieurement de se faire inutilement du souci. N'était-il pas censé être profondément égoïste ? Elle n'était certainement pas à l'intérieur, elle avait dû sortir dès le déclenchement de l'alarme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers un brouillard opaque. Y retourner ? Il n'en réchapperait pas. La tête lui tournait déjà. Non, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif, il ne devait pas prendre ce risque insensé. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Il ferma les yeux et sentit la température s'élever. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici tout de suite ! Mais il restait figé. Et si elle tentait d'atteindre son bureau et qu'il n'y était pas ? Elle resterait piégée…

« House ?!

Il mit immédiatement ses pensées de côté. Les yeux écarquillés, il scruta la fumée devant lui. Il l'avait clairement entendue, sa voix était toute proche ! Une toux étouffée. Non, il ne rêvait pas !

- Cuddy !

Il fit quelques pas en avant. Il distingua vaguement une forme sombre qui se détachait du reste, recroquevillée contre le mur. Il prit sa respiration et s'élança. Rapidement, il entra en contact avec le tissu du tailleur de Cuddy. Elle était secouée par une nouvelle quinte de toux, si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence. Il encercla sa taille de son bras libre et la tira avec force jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, il ouvrit la première porte qui se présentait à lui. Elle donnait sur un bureau qui lui était inconnu, mais encore intact. Il aspira enfin un peu d'air puis poussa Cuddy à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Tandis qu'elle crachait ses poumons, il ôta sa veste, la roula plus ou moins en boule et boucha tant bien que mal la fente sous la porte.

Enfin, son regard se posa sur la Doyenne. La toux avait cessé mais elle restait à genoux, cabrée en avant, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux tombaient en avant, masquant son visage. Il s'accroupit précautionneusement à côté d'elle et releva une mèche de sa chevelure. Il vit son teint pâle et ses lèvres bleutées.

- Ca va aller ?

Les paupières de Cuddy s'ouvrirent, dévoilant des yeux brillants. Elle le regarda avec une expression de douleur. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans qu'elle arrive à parler. Une main quitta sa poitrine pour se poser sur l'avant-bras de House, puis le serrer avec force. Il sentit la fraîcheur de sa peau à travers sa chemise. Une fraîcheur qui contrastait avec l'ambiance de plus en plus oppressante de la pièce. Elle s'effondra tout à coup contre un meuble voisin, à bout de force. Sa respiration restait difficile. House resta silencieux un long moment, le temps pour elle de se reposer. Il observa le rythme auquel se soulevait sa poitrine. Il aurait bien aussi placé une oreille dans son décolleté afin de vérifier son rythme cardiaque, mais il doutait qu'elle apprécie cette proximité à cet instant. Il pensa soudain qu'un tailleur aussi serré était absurde dans cette situation. Il défit les deux boutons qui la comprimaient. Elle lui fit de grands yeux quand elle vit ses mains s'approcher d'elle, puis elle le remercia du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait reprit des couleurs. Il l'interrogea.

- Que faîtes-vous encore ici ?

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent lorsqu'elle essaya de lui répondre, d'une voix faible.

- Revenue vous chercher.

Il poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il se leva et fit nerveusement le tour de la pièce.

- Bien joué ! Voilà que maintenant je me retrouve avec diablesse shootée au monoxyde de carbone sur les bras !

- Désolée de me faire du souci pour vous !

- Vous feriez mieux de garder votre énergie pour respirer plutôt que de me gueuler dessus !

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il lui répondit par un regard inquiet. Ses blessantes accusations ne suivaient visiblement pas les méandres de ses réflexions. C'était juste sa façon d'exprimer un surplus d'émotions contradictoires. La colère, le stress, l'inquiétude, l'affection. Mais merde, qu'est ce que l'affection venait faire dans un moment pareil ?!!

Un bruit sourd et violent se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Comme une poutre qui s'effondre avec fracas… La fumée commença à pénétrer dans la pièce par le haut de la porte. Ce n'était plus une issue possible. House se retourna et soupira de contentement en s'apercevant que la pièce était munie d'un balcon. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et passa la tête à l'extérieur. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Comme dans son bureau, le balcon communiquait avec les bureaux voisins. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Cuddy commençait à perdre son sans froid.

- House…

- Quoi ? lança-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Ca commence à craindre…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qu'elle fixait avec insistance. Le vernis avait fondu sur la totalité de sa surface et le bois en son centre se noircissait à vu d'œil.

- Venez par ici. Allez, plus vite !

Cuddy s'exécuta. Il la fit passer devant lui. Avant de sortir, il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, juste le temps de voir sa veste au sol s'enflammer. Et sa Vicodin qui était restée à l'intérieur de sa poche… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? La voix de Cuddy le tira de ses pensées alors que la porte s'effondrait. Il referma la baie de verre. Enfin une cloison à peu près hermétique, pensa-t-il.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On saute ? proposa Cuddy.

- Nan mais ça va pas, vous voulez vraiment que je perde ma jambe ou quoi ?! On va passer dans un autre bureau et trouver une autre issue.

Si House avait eu deux jambes valides, il se serait peut-être amusé à faire un saut de haie au dessus des rebords de pierre. La réalité fut beaucoup moins extatique. Cuddy abandonna ses talons, House abandonna ses envies de jeux olympiques. Ils franchirent ainsi trois ou quatre balcons, jusqu'à ce que House juge qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du brasier. Par chance, le premier bureau où ils tentèrent de pénétrer était ouvert. Cuddy resta en arrière lorsque le diagnosticien entrouvrit la porte avec prudence. Le silence régnait dans le couloir où il donnait. Cuddy se rapprocha et jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je ne vois pas du tout où on est, nota-t-elle.

- Moi je vois très bien. L'escalier dans le coin, là-bas, donne juste à côté des douches. On va essayer de descendre par là.

- Mais comme vous l'avez judicieusement remarqué, ce sont des escaliers…

- Et alors ? Tous les ascenseurs sont mis hors service lors du déclanchement de l'alarme. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi les personnes non déplaçables sans brancard sont normalement placées au rez-de-chaussée !

- Donc on n'a pas le choix ?

- Pas vraiment.

Ils sortirent donc dans le couloir, priant à la fois pour que le plafond ne leur tombe pas sur la tête et pour que le sol ne s'effondre pas sous leurs pieds. House restait toujours devant. Il descendit les premières marches en éclaireur, puis fit signe à Cuddy de le suivre. Elle s'empressa de passer un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à descendre. Il ne refusa pas son aide. Ils faillirent trébucher sur la dernière marche. A bout de souffle, chacun se laissa glisser contre le mur. Cuddy gardait toujours un râle inquiétant, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle était bien trop occupée par House, assis à côté d'elle, les mains serrées sur sa cuisse.

- Vous n'avez pas de Vicodin ?

- Restée dans ma veste, susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle souffla :

- J'ai chaud.

House prit sur lui pour se relever et atteindre la porte coupe-feu qui séparait la cage d'escalier des larges couloirs centraux de l'hôpital. Il posa sa main contre l'imitation couleur bois et sentit la chaleur à travers. Se risquer à l'ouvrir entraînerait peut-être un appel d'air, mais c'était la seule issue. Il fit signe à Cuddy de venir s'abriter derrière lui. Il poussa très lentement le panneau ignifugé. Une légère fumée entra, mais pas de brasier apocalyptique. Il soupira et il sentit sa patronne se détendre dans son dos. Il ouvrit plus largement. Il vit des flammes une dizaine de mètres plus loin. La porte des douches était avant.

- Je vais passer devant. Dès que j'aurais ouvert la porte de la salle d'eau, vous courrez et entrez à l'intérieur.

- Mais House, les flammes !!

- Je sais, il va falloir faire très vite. Entrez dans la douche immédiatement. Ne m'attendez pas.

- C'est dangereux, il vaut mieux passer d'un autre côté… House !!

Mais il était déjà parti en direction des flammes. Elle s'élança immédiatement derrière lui, bravant sa consigne. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour ouvrir. Il poussa un hurlement en posant sa main sur la clenche métallique. Il la poussa vivement à l'intérieur et referma d'un geste le loquet brulant.

.

L'eau froide ruisselait sur son visage, ses épaules, son torse, trempait sa chemise et l'emplissait d'un bien être absolument intense. Il grimaça lorsque sa main meurtrie passa sous le jet. Il restait inerte mais il lui semblait que son corps était animé d'un mouvement involontaire. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des cheveux noirs et trempés, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Puis un visage qui se clarifiait petit à petit.

- House, vous m'entendez ?

Pour toute réponse, il poussa un grognement.

- Vous vous êtes brûlé la paume de la main. Vous avez mal ?

- Non, ça va, souffla-t-il.

En fait, il avait mal comme si on retournait un poignard planté en travers de sa main. Atroce était le mot. Mais la douleur n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il était concentré sur l'expression de Cuddy alors qu'elle le soignait avec les moyens du bord, des moyens dérisoires. Elle était revenue, et voilà dans quelle situation elle était : enfermée dans une salle d'eau qui allait incessamment sous peu devenir une salle de feu à tenter de soigner un con qui ne pensait qu'à sa gueule et qui ne méritait vraiment pas un tel dévouement. Il passa maladroitement sa main valide sur sa chevelure trempée. Si maladroitement qu'il la frappa plus qu'il ne la caressa. Elle se désintéressa un instant de la main blessée et releva son visage vers le sien. Il se concentra davantage et se rattrapa en caressant sa joue. Une vraie caresse cette fois-ci.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du revenir.

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. On va se sortir d'ici.

Le regard de House glissa sur le mur de la cabine de douche.

- Quoi ? continua Cuddy. Vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'en sortir, c'est ça ?

- Disons que cela m'était égal avant que vous ne débarquiez, à demi étouffée.

- Alors j'ai bien fait de revenir.

- Vous êtes trop stupide, conclut-il d'une voix étouffée par le désespoir.

Cuddy ne répondit pas. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur la main blessée, qu'elle tentait de panser avec un pan arraché de la chemise de House. Il la laissa faire et tandis qu'il la regardait, l'éventualité de sa mort se forma de mieux en mieux dans son esprit, insupportable. Il fallait qu'il la fasse sortir d'ici. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit son pansement de misère, il se leva et chercha une issue. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce. La seule porte était celle qu'ils avaient empruntée, issue déjà condamnée. Il poussa un profond soupir. Réfléchis ! Là, la bouche d'aération, au dessus des vestiaires.

- Venez par ici, appela-t-il.

Cuddy sortit de la cabine de douche, où elle se reposait toujours. Il la toisa de la tête aux pieds. Trempée, les vêtements légèrement transparents, Cuddy se sentait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux scrutateurs l'abandonnèrent et se fixèrent en hauteur. Il désigna la grille métallique.

- Il y a une issue par là. Tous les conduits d'aération mènent à l'air extérieur à un moment ou à un autre.

Cuddy acquiesça silencieusement.

- Qui passe d'abord ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je… Je ne suis pas assez fin pour passer par cette ouverture. Et puis avec ma jambe, je n'arriverai pas à ramper et…

- Non, House, l'interrompit-elle.

- C'est le seul moyen ! Il n'y a pas d'autre issue ! Dès que vous serez dehors, vous leur direz où je suis. Ca ira très bien.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Mais si vous pouvez. Je vous fais la courte échelle.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux larmoyants.

- Allez, courage… C'est bientôt fini.

- Vous… vous restez là en attendant, hein ? Pas de folie ?

- Mais oui. Allez, faut pas traîner…

Il l'entraîna sous la bouche d'aération. Il joignit ses mains et elle posa un pied à l'intérieur. Légère comme elle était, il n'eut aucun mal à la hisser, mise à part la brûlure de sa paume. La douceur de ses jambes frôla son visage. Il prit sur lui pour contrôler le côté pervers de sa personnalité. Cuddy réussit sans mal à extraire la grille obstruant l'orifice. Par chance, c'était un système sans vis. Elle la laissa tomber par terre. Au moment de pénétrer dans le conduit sombre, sa gorge se noua.

- House…

- Quoi encore ?

- Faîtes moi redescendre…

- Je ne peux pas, Cuddy.

- S'il-vous-plaît…

- Ah, damned !

Ses bras se replièrent lentement. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur lorsque tout le poids de la Doyenne se retrouva dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle s'aida de ses épaules pour reprendre son équilibre. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, et elle planta son regard dans le sien. La peur étreignait son corps tout entier. Il dut le lire dans ses yeux.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes claustro ?

- Non.

- Ben alors ?

La gorge nouée, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser le silence s'installer. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Un atypique mélange de nervosité, de fougue, de crispation et d'affection. Toute cette affection, House en resta interloqué. Si bien qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'était détachée de lui. Leurs respirations saccadées se firent écho, le temps que leurs regards parlent pour eux. House fronça les sourcils, cherchant désespérément à comprendre. Cuddy laissa les siens s'embuer, les battements de son cœur redoublant d'intensité, sa respiration se raréfiant de nouveau. Puis, les yeux de House quittèrent son visage et fixèrent un point au dessus de son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas exactement le moment pour ça, articula-t-il avec peine.

Il joignit une nouvelle fois ses mains, l'invitant à s'échapper de cette pièce de moins en moins sécurisante. La Doyenne s'exécuta, ravalant les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à jaillir de ses yeux déjà trop trempés. Ils évitèrent de se regarder une dernière fois. House ferma les yeux lorsque ses jambes fines passèrent à hauteur de son visage. Tout ce qu'il vit furent deux pieds nus disparaître dans l'étroite conduite. Il sut que c'était la dernière image qu'il garderait d'elle.

Son cœur se serra quelques millisecondes. Il secoua la tête avec rage. Il avait un objectif, bon sang ! Il se retourna vers l'unique porte de la pièce, celle dont il avait la peinture ternir instants plus tôt, par-dessus l'épaule de Cuddy. Il entra dans une cabine de douche et se trempa complètement d'eau froide. Il déchira un bout de sa chemise et improvisa un foulard qu'il noua derrière sa tête. Du bout de sa canne, il abaissa la clenche brûlante. La fumée pénétra la pièce claire. Le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration et il était sortit. Il boita si vite à travers les couloirs noircis qu'il lui semblait courir comme autrefois, dopé par une formidable poussée d'adrénaline. Il demanda à ses surrénales de prolonger l'effort jusqu'à la seconde cage d'escalier. Lorsqu'il poussa les panneaux ignifugés du bout de sa canne, son amie de bois s'y enfonça. Il se glissa de l'autre côté et dut se résigner à abandonner là sa troisième jambe. Se plaçant devant les escaliers menant au sous-sol, il comparant la douleur de sa jambe estropiée à celle de sa main brûlée. Puis il s'assit dos aux marches, croisa sa jambe droite au-dessus de la gauche et commença à descendre en marche arrière, à la force de bras et de ses muscles fessiers. Un étage sous le niveau du sol, puis deux. Ici, l'air était plus frais, plus pur. A bout de souffle, il se remit sur ses pieds et progressa à travers le couloir blanc de la morgue en se retenant aux murs. Enfin, il atteignit le deuxième funérarium. Tout en se débarrassant de son foulard, il lut patiemment les étiquettes sur les tiroirs réfrigérés. Soudain, un sourire illumina son visage. Il ouvrit la porte de l'un d'entre eux, tira le brancard et la dépouille d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut, le teint blafard sous les néons douteux. Le sourire du diagnosticien s'élargit en contemplant le cadavre.

- Et bien cher Mr. Parker, vous pensiez faire défaut au Docteur House ? Vous ne laisseriez tout de même pas votre carcasse brûler dans cette bâtisse infernale avant qu'elle ait livré tous ses petits secrets ? Vous comprenez, cela faisait une semaine que nous cherchions mais ils vous ont tué trop vite… »

.

.

La porte des douches s'ouvrit avec fracas, se désintégrant en milliers de copeaux de cendres encore incandescents.

« Dr House ? s'écria une voix.

Des bruits de pas précipités parcoururent la pièce enfumée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ici, répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vérifiez dans toutes les cabines ! Elle a dit qu'il était là !

Les pompiers s'exécutèrent méthodiquement et efficacement, contournant divers débris au sol, fouillant l'espace de leurs corps plus que de leurs regards. Très vite, ils se réunirent à l'entrée de la salle, à côté de la porte défoncée.

- Il n'est pas dans cette pièce !

- Il n'y a aucune trace, aucun vêtement, rien !

A cet instant, le plafond s'effondra, provoquant une effusion de carrelages dans toutes les directions, emplissant l'ancienne pièce de débris des bureaux sus-jacents. Les hommes du feu étaient déjà tous sortis, observant le bruyant spectacle avec stupéfaction.

- Et bien s'il était là, il est mort.

- On sort d'ici !

- Mais chef…

- J'ai dit : « On sort d'ici ! ». On n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, s'il est encore vivant, alors on ne va pas attendre que tout cet hôpital nous tombe dessus ! »

Le ton énervé du supérieur mit tout le monde d'accord. Ils rejoignirent l'extérieur et de nouveaux murs s'effondrèrent derrière eux. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

.

.

Alors qu'il recousait très grossièrement la poitrine de Mr. Parker, House entendit un énorme grondement s'élever au-dessus de lui, encore plus intense que le précédent, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se tourna vers les portes du funérarium et vit de la poussière envahir le couloir à travers les carreaux rectangulaires. Son regard s'y attarda brièvement, puis il abandonna son compagnon. Il se saisit du premier morceau de papier qu'il trouva, y inscrivit quelques mots, le plia et le fourra dans la poche bustière de sa chemise, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les néons s'éteignirent brutalement, plongeant House et Parker dans le noir le plus complet.

.

.

« Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Absolument, nous avons fait le tour de la pièce, nous n'en avons trouvé aucune trace.

- Mais il m'a dit qu'il restait là ! Il y était forcément ! Où pourrait-il être sinon ?!

- Je suis désolée Madame, nous avons fait tout notre possible.

- Il faut y retourner ! Il est sûrement caché dans un coin que vous n'avez pas fouillé…

- On ne peut plus, c'est trop dangereux maintenant. Nous avons déjà failli être enterrés vivants deux fois. Même s'il est encore vivant, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour le Docteur House. Je suis navré, je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mes hommes. Vous comprenez ?

- Chef, le courant vient d'être coupé, l'informa un jeune homme en tenue ignifugée.

- Merci, Brian.

Le chef de l'unité ramena son attention sur Cuddy. Elle resta silencieuse. Plongée dans un état second, elle essayait de comprendre. L'air lui manqua encore une fois et elle se cabra dans une quinte de toux interminable. Les mains sur ses épaules, accroupi à côté d'elle sur le bord du trottoir, Wilson prit une voix aussi douce que possible :

- Vous avez été intoxiquée Cuddy, vous devez aller vous reposer. Vous avez déjà fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour lui. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps.

Elle secoua rageusement la tête de gauche à droite, refusant d'un même geste les conseils de Wilson et la réalité qui prenait forme. La structure de l'hôpital encore debout s'écroula, abolissant ses ultimes espoirs et laissant place à un vaste champ de ruines fumantes, de poutres métalliques et de plastiques calcifiés. Le silence se fit parmi toutes les personnes témoins de la fin du Princeton Plainsboro. Les lèvres de Cuddy se pincèrent.

- Il faut fouiller les décombres…

- Il faut d'abord finir d'éteindre le feu. Allez-vous reposer pendant ce temps, je vous appellerai s'il y a du nouveau. »

Elle continua de secouer la tête alors qu'un secouriste la portait presque vers une ambulance. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux avant qu'il ne lui tende le masque à oxygène. Elle s'effondra sur le brancard, totalement à bout.

.

.

_Une vive lumière l'éblouit. Il ouvre difficilement ses paupières. La lumière blanche s'éclaircit par endroits, laissant le décor prendre place autour de lui. Il est allongé dans le confortable fauteuil de son bureau, les jambes croisées sur le tabouret d'appoint. Il éprouve une sensation bizarre. Il a l'impression de n'avoir besoin de rien. Il n'a pas faim, il n'a pas soif, il n'a pas chaud, il n'a pas froid, ses muscles ne sont pas engourdis de sommeil. Il se lève lentement et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide, il n'y a pas de soleil. Le paysage lui est familier. Aucun son ne lui parvient. Le silence complet. Une ambiance légère, déplacée, recouvre toute la pièce, s'insinue jusque dans l'air qu'il respire._

« Cuddy ?

La voix inquiète de Wilson tire la Doyenne d'un sommeil agité. La lumière du jour l'éblouit. Elle tente de retirer le masque à oxygène posé sur son visage mais il l'en empêche en attrapant sa main. Elle se redresse légèrement et fronce les sourcils.

- Ca y est, on l'a retrouvé.

Elle retire sa main de celle de Wilson, ôte le masque et se lève. Passé un léger vertige, elle fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner du véhicule de secours. Elle se retourne vers Wilson.

- Montrez-moi. »

Il passe devant et se dirige vers les ruines du Plainsboro. Il marche lentement, pour qu'elle puisse le suivre sans s'épuiser. Elle marche d'un pas beaucoup plus pressé que le sien. Des pompiers les accompagnent à travers les décombres parfois encore chaud, jusqu'au seuil des escaliers qui descendent sous terre. L'ancienne directrice jette un regard intrigué à Wilson. Il soupire et passe devant. Elle s'appuie sur ses épaules pour descendre les marches, son équilibre restant incertain. Ils progressent le long des restes d'un couloir. Elle ne reconnaît le funérarium que lorsqu'ils passent deux battants pliés en deux sous la pression des étages. La pièce, restée à moitié intacte, est éclairée par les lampes torches des secouristes. Un brancard est dressé en son centre et elle reconnaît immédiatement le corps de Mr. Parker, le dernier patient de House. Les cicatrices lézardant sa poitrine révèlent la pratique d'une autopsie. Wilson attire son attention sur une forme sombre, dans un recoin de la pièce.

_Il parcourt à présent les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il n'y croise personne. Il ne perçoit toujours aucun son. Il appelle l'ascenseur, descend au rez-de-chaussée. Le hall est désert. Instinctivement, il se dirige vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il ouvre la première porte vitrée, puis la seconde. Personne. Le bureau est impeccablement rangé, comme toujours. Une blouse est accrochée au porte-manteau, quelques dossiers sont empilés sur le coin d'un meuble. Il s'avance jusqu'au fond de la pièce et jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les arbres n'ont pas d'ombre. Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent._

Cuddy se laisse tomber au sol, à genoux face à la terrible dépouille. Il a été mis sur le dos, mais ses membres sont figés dans une posture moins sereine. Hésitante, elle reste d'abord immobile à contempler ce qu'il reste de Gregory House, puis ose tendre la main vers son visage. Elle caresse du bout des doigts la surface lisse de son front, plus sa fine barde hérissée. Une folle nausée la prend lorsque ses phalanges dérapent sur le bord de son visage, sa tempe et son oreille fondues, brûlées tout comme la moitié de son corps.

« Il était recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce, le dos exposé.

Elle refuse qu'on le retourne et qu'elle puisse voir le désastre. Les abords calcinés de sa chemise suffisent amplement. Elle remarque qu'un pan en a été arraché. Elle se rappelle avoir pansé une brûlure. Elle se rappelle l'expression de la douleur sur son visage.

- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Il est vraisemblablement mort par asphyxie avant que son corps soit brûlé. C'est ce qu'il y a de moins pire.

Elle baisse la tête et les mains de Wilson, toujours posées sur ses épaules, y exercent une légère pression. Elle tourne brièvement la tête vers lui, évite de croiser son regard tout aussi humide que le sien. Elle se penche à nouveau au-dessus du défunt et passe une main sur son torse. Elle remarque que le tissu est collé à sa peau. Elle tente de l'ignorer en fermant les yeux. Elle fait remonter ses doigts jusqu'à son cœur éteint, et sent un petit relief contre sa paume. Un petit papier très sec qui menace de se déchirer sous ses doigts pourtant délicats. Elle l'ouvre avec précaution et reconnaît l'écriture de son employé.

« _En fait, c'est moi qui suis trop stupide._ »

Cette fois-ci c'est la rage qui l'emporte. Le dégoût, la haine, le désespoir. Elle veut le frapper mais on la retient. Elle a envie de crier son nom et de lui hurler qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre con, qu'elle se vengera de lui.

_Il se retourne brusquement. Il a cru entendre une voix. Une voix qui résonne dans des couloirs vides. Une voix qui l'appelle. Il sort du bureau et tend l'oreille. Il lui semble que cela venait des sous-sols. Il s'élance vers l'ascenseur et atteint très vite l'étage mortuaire. Encore ces échos. Deuxième funérarium. Tout se tait. Ce silence oppressant de nouveau. Il s'avance au milieu de la pièce, où un brancard solitaire demeure. Un ruban de tissu déchiré y est déposé, à côté d'un petit papier, si sec qu'il menace de se déchirer sous ses doigts. Un souvenir lointain l'étreint lorsqu'il lit les quelques mots qui y figurent. Quelque chose d'agréable. Quelque chose de doux. Une image floue. Il voit… un visage. Il voit des sourires, des rires. Il sent de la chaleur, de la douceur, de l'extase, du plaisir. Son esprit reprend tout, à l'envers. Il efface le pire, garde le meilleur._

Elle a l'impression qu'il sourit. C'est étrange, sûrement stupide, mais il a l'air bien. Elle se reprend et refuse catégoriquement qu'on sorte le corps des décombres pour pratiquer une autopsie. La cause de la mort est évidente : la connerie à l'état pur. Tous restent à la regarder, Wilson l'interroge du regard.

- J'aimerais qu'il soit inhumé ici, parmi les ruines de l'hôpital. »

L'oncologue reste silencieux, soutenant son regard déterminé. Il finit par acquiescer et lance un regard entendu aux secouristes interloqués.

_Depuis combien de temps est-il allongé sur ce brancard ? Il ne saurait le dire. Les yeux grands ouverts, tenant dans chacune de ses paumes un papier chiffonné et un bout de tissu, il croit qu'il pourrait rester là encore longtemps sans se lasser. Il se lève pourtant, poussé par une force indescriptible, qui le pousse à remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Il est à présent dans le hall désert de l'hôpital. _

_Il s'avance en direction des baies vitrées qui dessinent le seuil de la bâtisse. La lumière est toujours aussi vive au dehors, claire comme au premier jour. Il a cette impression que la nuit ne viendra plus jamais._

Elle s'avance seule vers le seuil de l'ancienne bâtisse, réduite à néant. Un vaste espace recouvert de marbre blanc délimite le contour des murs qui se dressaient autrefois, laissant un goût amer dans la bouche de l'administratrice déchue. Elle se démarque de la foule noire qui se tient derrière elle, muette, attendant la lecture d'un discours à allure spirituelle. La plupart de ces personnes sont ici en mémoire de l'institution, pas de l'homme. Evidemment, c'est un jour de pluie, le gris les enveloppe tous. Elle sent soudain son souffle se raréfier. Elle se cambre, le temps de sortir un inhalateur de la poche de son tailleur sombre. Une bouffée, puis deux. Les larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

_Il ressent une présence, juste là, en face de lui. L'esplanade est pourtant toujours aussi vide et silencieuse. Il s'approche jusqu'aux vitres impeccables et observe l'extérieur avec avidité. L'air au dehors semble d'une pureté inégalable, d'une homogénéité parfaite._

Le sergent major commence le discours derrière elle. Elle ne prête pas attention aux mots qu'il prononce pour son hôpital, sa réussite, sa fierté anéantie. Elle a tout perdu, certes. Elle a tout perdu mais elle ne parvient pas à écouter. En face d'elle, il lui semble que la pluie sculpte la silhouette d'un homme, juste au niveau de la démarcation claire. Elle sait qu'elle délire. L'insomnie ne lui réussit pas. Mais elle veut le voir encore, alors elle penche la tête sur le côté, tentant d'obtenir un meilleur angle. L'inclinaison fait couler une larme sur sa joue, qui va s'échouer sur le sol. A cet instant s'entame un court récital en faveur de l'unique victime du désastre.

_Il pousse un profond soupir, clos très brièvement les paupières. Aucune buée sur la vitre. La tête penchée sur le côté, il croit apercevoir une forme plus lumineuse, là-bas, au loin. Il voit distinctement une goutte d'eau, surgie de nulle part, s'écraser sur le sol._

_Qu'est ce que ces sensations étranges qui le portent, atténuées de tout sens, vidées de toute essence ?_

_Qu'est ce que cet endroit vide à la fois semblable mais différent ?_

« Cette stèle est érigée en la mémoire de l'unique victime de ce tragique évènement.

Que soit rendu hommage au remarquable Docteur Gregory House, dont le génie et la ténacité ont occasionné de nombreuses guérisons inespérées.

Lui qui abhorrait une vie de solitude, puisse-t-il trouver un dernier refuge dans ce lieu symbolique, à l'abri de la rancœur et de la haine, de la souffrance et des tourments.

_Qu'est ce que ce tout qui l'enveloppe, l'enserre, l'étreint et le berce ?_

Qu'il y repose en paix…

_Il sent qu'il va y rester…_

…pour l'éternité. »

… _pour l'éternité._

_._

_._

_._

_._

FIN.


End file.
